


February 11, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I fixed a nice lunch!'' Amos snapped before Supergirl scowled.





	February 11, 2003

I never created DC.

''I fixed a nice lunch!'' Amos snapped before Supergirl scowled and ceased battling a Smallville creature.

THE END


End file.
